


The Captains Exclusive After After School Club

by PitchGold



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fingering, Fucking, Gag, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sex, and a bit of a slut, blowjob, captains fucking other captains, enough to keep it interesting at least, kuroo is kinky as all hell, maybe a bit of plot, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchGold/pseuds/PitchGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the stupid decisions Daichi had ever made, stepping into intimacy with Kuroo Tetsurou has got to be on the list of the absolute worst! </p><p>But Kuroo's black magic is hard to say no to and Daichi always finds himself standing back in front of a middle-class, moderate Tokyo home, staring at the name Kuroo etched into the gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captains Exclusive After After School Club

Daichi wasn't sure how they ended up like this. Well, no, that's a lie, he did. He did know how they ended up like this. They always ended up like this. It was some sort of cruel curse for Daichi. 

 

But here he was yet again, standing outside a moderate middle class Tokyo home, just outside the entry gate. 

 

Daichi lifted his eye's from his shoes just long enough to read the name at the side of the gate. 'Kuroo.' 

 

Right, like he'd forget. 

 

Why was he here in the first place, weren't they rivals? Daichi wanted to roll his eyes at even himself. It wasn't like he and Kuroo were all that outwardly competitive — at least until it came to a couple of things... 

 

Daichi let that thought fade quickly into the distance. 

 

"Sawamura...?" 

 

Like being jolted with an electric rod, Daichi jumped a good four feet in the air— a jump that might even have made Hinata envious — hands flailing as he swiveled to find Kenma standing there. 

 

His hunched posture was for once straight, his large cat-like eyes looking to Daichi straight on and the smart phone in his hand not the center of his attention. 

 

"Uh..." Daichi let slide out of his mouth before he managed to pull on a polite smile. "Good- Good afternoon." 

 

"And It just got better." 

 

Right, Daichi knew that voice. More specifically he knew that purr. His eyes shifted from Kenma's small stature a hop skip away to the devil himself. Standing just a few key inches taller than Daichi with midnight-black-magic hair that defied all nature and a crooked grin straight through the damned it all looking glass it self was Kuroo Tetsurou. The sun was already sinking low behind him, giving his lawless hair a shining golden outline.

 

"Uhhh...." Daichi knewhis mouth flopped open helplessly, but god damn it all! 

 

This! This was the freaking reason he was always back here! Why he was standing right there that stupid moment staring at a freaking god! Like who the hell managed to appear out of no where with a freaking sunset for back lighting?! 

 

"Sawamura," Kuroo purred out still managing that stupid grin. 

 

Kenma looked up to the captain of his team before his attention slid back to the phone in his hand. With a sigh he broke off and started walking again up the hill. 

 

"I'll text ya later, Kenma!" Kuroo called in a booming voice. 

 

The creepy part was that he didn't look away from Daichi. Like out of some cheap fantasy novel he was holding Daichi's gaze with some stupid power Daichi still couldn't place. 

 

Kenma hummed, Daichi could hear it and waved over his shoulder as he passed Daichi on his trek. 

 

Finally Kuroo blinked. But it couldn't be a normal fucking blink, no it was one of those slow blinks, one of those blinks a cat gave when they'd become content and lazy. 

 

At least Daichi was released from whatever strange witchcraft had befallen him. He felt as his hands fisted at his sides. He fucking despised cats! 

 

"Shall we?" Kuroo purred, this time stepping up to hum the words next to Daichi's ear as he reached around and slid the gate open for Daichi. 

 

Fucking orangutang arms! Daichi didn't grace the beast looming behind him with a look before—well, he strode to his doom right through to Kuroo's front door. 

 

Because god damn it, he was here for a reason! 

 

* * *

 

Daichi didn't hate cats. 

 

And the two little fluff balls meowing at his feet were proof of that. One grey and one black, they looked up at Daichi expectantly before the gray one gave a loud, "Meeeeeow!" 

 

With a frown, Daichi stood stalk still. 

 

"They remember you," 

 

Daichi started, lurching away from the giant looming over him. 

 

Kuroo gave a snarky crackle of a laugh before he stepped over the cats and around Daichi, pocketing his hands as he continued back through the house. 

 

"Want something to eat before or after?" 

 

Right— straight to business, as was per usual. 

 

"Uh..." Daichi squeaked out. 

 

With another chuckle, Kuroo seemed to have sidled his way into the kitchen. 

 

Daichi couldn't resist any longer and his gaze traveled down to the two cats at his feet. He stooped and started to run his hands over the cats backs. In unison, they started to purr —loudly. 

 

Daichi wondered how long it would take before he got Kuroo to do that as well... 

 

At the sound of a carbonated 'pop!' Daichi looked up to see Kuroo again. He stood in the doorway, a coke in each hand as he took a sip from the one in his left. 

 

He looked long and lithe in the afternoon light. He'd shed his uniform coat. He still wore the tie though more then likely he'd had it loose no more then thirty seconds past the front door that morning. The top two buttons were open, gaining Daichi a gulp-worthy peak at Kuroo's throat. 

 

"I decided we might as well eat after." Kuroo said as he came up for air. He wiped his mouth sloppily on the white sleeve rolled to a mid-sleeve. "We always seem to be hungry afterwards anyway." He extended the hand with the unopened can out to Daichi. "Refreshment, to get the ball rolling?"

 

Daichi stood, though slowly, feeling ever vertebrae in his spine straighten before he leaned forward in a half bow and took the can. "Oh, uh thank you." 

 

Kuroo had another one of those smiles curling. It wasn't his usual smile. This one was reserved for these moments. It was amused and yet sparked with a measure of satisfaction Daichi could never take his eyes off of. A second later, Kuroo was pivoting on his way back through the hallway. "Come on Sawamura, I'm pretty sure we're past all the formalities!" 

 

Were they? Daichi questioned himself. It wasn't like they were really friends. They both knew why Daichi was here. They both knew what all this was about. They didn't talk to each other, they didn't text, they didn't scrawl love letters to one another. They were essentially just the briefest of an acquaintance—and yet Daichi popped open his own coke and followed Kuroo into the living room. 

 

Kuroo was already on the couch when Daichi came in. Daichi took a first experimental drink from the can, watching Kuroo as he stepped closer. 

 

Kuroo gave a smile before he set his own coke down on a side table. He patted the cushion next to him. "Join me?" 

 

Daichi gave a sigh internally. He felt like this had spiraled so far out of his control. And it hadn't really — coming here has his choice. It was his choice to walk through the front door and then in through the living room. It was his decision when he took that last couple of steps forward and sat on the couch next to Kuroo. 

 

"I don't think we need this right now," Kuroo purred in Daichi's ear and he plucked the strap of Daichi's school bag from over his head and slid it off before he picked the whole bag up and let it rest on the floor behind the coach. 

 

Daichi didn't look up from the can in his hands, only accommodating Kuroo's movements. 

 

He never let these moments be awkward. Maybe that was Kuroo's true gift. No matter how long these moments dragged Kuroo never let them feel tense or stifling. And probably the most challenging of all despite all of Daichi's awkward and stilted movements Kuroo always seemed to smooth it over. 

 

He slid to face Daichi on the couch then. 

 

"I trust your trip was alright?" Kuroo asked. 

 

Daichi's face shot red at the thought. He’d left practice nearly a half an hour early in order to catch the bullet train to Kuroo’s. He clutched at the coke between his knees a bit tighter. “It was fine.” 

 

He could always feel Kuroo when they were like this. His movements though lithe felt like they sent pulses through the think air of the room. Daichi could at that moment feel as Kuroo leaned in closer, adjusting the way he sat even, one arm sliding along the back of the couch. 

 

Kuroo hummed at the answer Daichi gave. 

 

Daichi took another drink from his coke, sliding the cool can up to his mouth. It made it easier not to look at Kuroo that way. 

 

Kuroo was already moving in though. He'd been prowling before. Ever closer and closer, now with those feline eyes trained on Daichi he was finally moving in with intent. His fingers slid from the back of the coach and made contact in a caress up the back of Daichi's neck. 

 

"Ek ek ek!" Daichi let out as he jumped in his own skin. 

 

Kuroo just chuckled again as he reached farther forward and his fingers slid through the dark hair at the back of Daichi's head. 

 

In return, Daichi froze. Sitting there wide eyed and breathing very fast, Daichi tried to remind himself he'd done this before. He'd done it quite a bit before actually. He should be a pro at it by now in fact. 

 

Slithering the last remaining inches separating them, Kuroo managed to press himself into Daichi's side. His other hand slide up and over Daichi's knee. 

 

Why was he so nervous? Why was he always so freaking nervous? It wasn't like doing this was anything new! They'd been through this exact experience multiple times now! Daichi should be over any ounce of nervousness. And yet as Kuroo's hand slid over his own and grasped the coke can, Daichi's eyes were glued to those long fingers slipping his drink from his grasp. 

 

Kuroo set the coke can next to his own, turning back to Daichi with a grin Daichi recognized. 

 

And with out further ado— Daichi shot a new shade of red and looked away. 

 

There wasn't much that could deter Kuroo once he was on a war path though and the man gave a chuckle under his breath as he slid back into place against his fellow captain. 

 

Daichi felt the feather light touch of Kuroo's lips at his neck first before the stroking of long fingers along his neck. Kuroo was trying to coax Daichi into turning his head, but he most certainly was not doing that! 

 

"Daichi," Kuroo's purr against Daichi's ear was velveteen. His lips pressed a kiss to Daichi's earlobe before mouthing up along the ridge of his ear. 

 

And like always, Daichi melted. 

 

"...yes?" He squeaked out as he turned his head towards Kuroo. 

 

That cheshire grin was in full swing as Daichi met his eyes. The pupils narrowed on Daichi, caught in that golden gaze as Kuroo narrowed the space between them. 

 

Daichi couldn't bring himself to close his eyes as Kuroo pressed a kiss to his lips. It was a bit uncomfortable kissing with eyes wide like that, especially with that golden gaze transfixed on him, watching Daichi for any sign. 

 

Kuroo pulled away from the kiss with another one of those slow calculated blinks. 

 

Left with his mouth hanging open, and head still tilted in Kuroo's direction, Daichi blinked back as he sat there. His hand had even lifted, fingers brushing over the crisp white shirt Kuroo wore. 

 

"Good boy," Kuroo said. 

 

And with that it began again. 

 

* * *

 

Kuroo's snarky chuckle seemed to punctuate ever action but it really didn't bother Daichi all that much. It always seemed to go like this. Once Daichi was firmly under Kuroo's spell he couldn't ever remember why he'd held back in the first place. 

 

Once their lips had connected the first time there was no moving apart. Kuroo leaned forward and they both sunk into the kiss. Kuroo's hands were at Daichi's Karasuno jacket, tugging it down and back from his shoulders. In the same respect, Daichi own hands had drifted to Kuroo's shirt. His fingers digging at the buttons. 

 

They separated for a few seconds, long enough Daichi found himself leaning forward, following the kiss. Kuroo, just as impatient, yanked the red tie from his neck, discarding it before his hands dove to either side of Daichi's face and pulled him back into a kiss. This time it was more intense, and Daichi gave a small sound as he moved his mouth into the rhythm of Kuroo lapsing at his mouth. 

 

With the tie gone, it freed Daichi up to really start unfastening Kuroo's shirt. Surprisingly it appeared he wore no under shirt, leaving smooth tan planes of skin for Daichi to see—and touch. 

 

"You smell like sweat," Kuroo gasped as he broke the kiss. 

 

Daichi opened his mouth, but before he could answer, Kuroo was swinging his leg over him. In half a second, Kuroo was seated in Daichi's lap, looming over him, mouth very close to Daichi's again. 

 

"I had to leave straight from practice..." Daichi trailed. His eyes were already starting to lower. As he had spoken, his lips had brushed against Kuroo's, sending a jolt through Daichi's nerves. He blinked several times though as it sunk in what his companion had said to him. 

 

Daichi cleared his throat and sat up a bit straighter, "I, uh, I can shower." Daichi offered. His hand raised to scratch at the back of his head. "I didn't even consider it, I'm sorry." 

 

Kuroo gave a grin before dipping his head, he murmured over Daichi's throat. "I don't mind. We'll shower later." The promise was sealed with another mischievous grin before Kuroo opened his mouth and his tongue peaked through before he gave an experimental lapse at Daichi's adams apple. "Besides," Kuroo reached around and grasped Daichi's hair, pulling his head to lean back. 

 

Daichi hissed at the sudden rough play but didn't react. 

 

"I kind of like it." Kuroo purred and punctuated it by dragging his tongue slow and steady from the hollow at Daichi's collar bone up over every bump of vertebra and over Daichi's adams apple then dipping just below his jaw and ended just as Kuroo surfaced over Daichi's chin. 

 

Now eye to eye with that feline gaze Daichi sucked in a breath. 

 

"It's kind of sexy." Kuroo commented. before adding on. "Reminds me of the first time I pinned you down." And it was very clear he meant that in the literal sense. 

 

Daichi smiled then. Kuroo's lips curled in his own smile. 

 

"There's my Daichi," He cooed, leaning into press a kiss to the corner of Daichi's mouth. 

 

Daichi just chuckled. "You have the most bizarre kinks." 

 

Kuroo just continued to grin, "Most of which, you keep accommodating." 

 

Not much that Daichi could say to argue with that. He was here after all. 

 

Daichi relaxed back into the couch, his hands starting to run over Kuroo's thighs and up. Kuroo seemed to shiver as Daichi dipped his hands in past his shirt and ran them along the bare flesh of his sides. He leaned in, hunching more over Daichi, his body bowing over Daichi. It reminded Daichi of the way cat's would arch into your hands as you pet them. 

 

"You should take off your shirt," Kuroo commanded as he hunched in over Daichi, his lips tantalizingly close again. "Actually I think I'll help you with that," he gave a grin to Daichi before his hands were at Daichi's waist, tugging the shirt up and over his head. 

 

Daichi gave a brief smile before he sat up, letting Kuroo tug the shirt up and off. 

 

He didn't stop there either though as his hands moved down to Daichi's sweat pants. He plucked at the strings loosening them before running his hands up over Daichi's torso. Smoothing his palms over Daichi's skin, he ended leaning over Daichi, his elbows holding him up supporting him on the back of the couch. 

 

"I want you on your knees again." Kuroo spoke into Daichi's mouth. 

 

Daichi closed his eyes but nodded. 

 

Kuroo was already descending, his lips pressing over Daichi's. "There's something else I want too actually..." 

 

Daichi only sighed back into the couch, eyes closed he let his hands drift over Kuroo's thighs again. It was actually really nice to feel the squeeze of his legs on either side of Daichi's waist. 

 

It was when he felt the feather light touch of something soft that Daichi finally opened his eyes —just in time to discover Kuroo over him with his tie in hand. Opening his mouth, Kuroo pounced on the opportunity and pulled the tie through Daichi's teeth looping it back around to fasten it behind Daichi's head. 

 

Daichi shot up —only to be stopped by the boy sitting over him. A chuckle was bubbling up through Kuroo as the fixed the gag more properly in Daichi's mouth.

 

"There, just what I wanted." Kuroo purred. 

 

Daichi let out a growl as his brow lowered. 

 

Running his thumb over Daichi's bottom lip, Kuroo didn't shy away. "True it's not perfect, I'd kind of more prefer a gag ball, But..." He gave a sigh and shrugged. "This will just have to do."

 

Right cause a minor wasn't exactly allowed into a kink shop, much to Kuroo's chagrin. 

 

Daichi considered just reaching up and removing the gag himself. But it would only end in some altercation where Kuroo either convinced him the gag was necessary or less desirable Kuroo would just keep replacing it till Daichi left it alone. So a bit reluctant, Daichi let his head rest back on the couch and bit down on the crisp, red fabric. 

 

"That's a good boy." Kuroo purred. He was already starting down Daichi's neck again, mouthing his way down. His hands were at Daichi's face only they were — almost presenting in manner, two apt fingers even pointing Daichi's chin up so Kuroo could lean in and kiss at Daichi's prone lips. 

 

In the next few moments, Kuroo was sliding off Daichi's lap, shuffling back on, his knees slid on to the floor as he beckoned for Daichi to follow him. 

 

And he did. Daichi slid down to his knees as well, crawling across the floor and to Kuroo. It wasn't until he was nosing his way into the space of Kuroo's neck that Daichi realized hands were behind him as well. He stopped, craning his neck to look back. Kuroo had his belt in hand. 

 

"Hands please?" Kuroo asked nicely at least this time around. 

 

Daichi turned his head though to Kuroo slowly his eyes narrow. 

 

"Oh come on, Daichi!" Kuroo whined. "Don't make that face!" He leaned in, kissing at Daichi's mouth again. "You know I'll make it fun." 

 

Daichi looked back up at Kuroo. Would he hurt Daichi? That wasn't even a chance, Daichi thought. But did he trust Kuroo for something like this? Daichi wouldn't be able to back out so easily if things got too far out of Daichi's comfort range. Then again all of this was out of his range! And he'd still done it. He'd never backed out. 

 

With a grumbled huff through the gag Daichi let his head rest forward again on Kuroo's shoulder. 

 

Seemingly delighted, Kuroo shuffled in closer and quickly gather Daichi's hand behind his back. It turned out he was binding Daichi's hand so much as lashing his forearms together. 

 

Looking back Daichi could tap his elbows with his finger tips. He shifted his shoulders, rolling them. 

 

"We won't play long like that," Kuroo assured as he mouthed against Daichi's neck. "Let me know when it gets too much?" He looked up to confirm with Daichi. 

 

Giving a nod, Daichi figured he might as well let Kuroo have his fun. That was mostly the point of all this anyhow. Kuroo played with Daichi like a cat with a mouse for a few hours and Daichi got the stress relief of having his dick sucked—by someone who was plenty good at is as well. 

 

Daichi sat back on his heels then, careful not to lose his balance. He wasn't sure it'd be all to easy to sit back up with out his hands. 

 

Kuroo was already crawling across the carpet to him, that wicked grin in place. He met Daichi on the lips first, taking his time to thoroughly kiss him through the gag before moving downward. 

 

Sitting back Daichi tried to relax in the restrains, especially as Kuroo started in at his neck. 

 

"Mmmnnnn," Daichi let slip past the gag though it was clear it was a contented hum.. 

 

Kuroo only chuckled as he worked his way down over Daichi's neck. 

 

"God, you look amazing like this." Kuroo purred as he started to run his hands over Daichi's skin. 

 

A shiver worked thorough him as Daichi let his eyes drift closed. The light touch of Kuroo's hands felt like heaven as they smoothed over his skin. Kuroo always knew how to trace his fingertips over Daichi's skin just enough to be felt but not ticklish. Daichi hated anything that felt ticklish. In fact the first time they'd done all this, Kuroo had gone to trail his fingers over Daichi only it was too light--and he ended up with a face full of Daichi's foot shoving him away... Kuroo tended to behave—well at least in that department—from then on. 

 

Daichi found himself leaning in to Kuroo. In return, Kuroo finally slipped his white shirt off, tossing it away as he still kissed at Daichi's shoulders. His hands were pawing at Daichi's chest, moving down over his chest, till they started to pet over a nipple. 

 

Daichi let his head fall back as his eyes fluttered. 

 

"You love that," It wasn't a question. Kuroo already knew. 

 

In the next second, Kuroo was leaning down and his mouth kissed right over Daichi's nipple. 

 

"Muhhh," Daichi let slip out. 

 

Kuroo answered with more petting fingers and twisting his tongue around Daichi's nipple and sucking it into his mouth. He suckled for a few seconds before letting the cherry red nub, now taunt fall from his lips. 

 

"I actually think about doing this to you before practice some time."Kuroo purred up to Daichi. "just before every one went out I'd corner you someplace and rub up against you, lift your uniform just enough to pluck at your nipples till they stand on end like that." 

 

Daichi felt his cheeks warm at the thought. 

 

Kuroo kissed the tip of his chin before continuing. "Then during the entire match I'd get to watch you, Hard nubs pulling against that black uniform of yours." He gave a deep growling chuckle. "I'm pretty sure we'd both like it, watching each other on the court, you glaring at me moodily and I'd look at you—appreciative." 

 

That bastard. Daichi gave a sigh as he rocked back on his heels. He was glaring at Kuroo, just like that trickster wanted. They both liked it a little too much when they transitioned from fighting to fucking. And Kuroo always the antagonizer. 

 

Kuroo stole forward to nab a kiss from Daichi again. "Just ideas for later," He purred. "Right now, I prefer you pliant anyhow." 

 

Long fingers were plucking at Daichi's sweat pants again, loosening them enough for Kuroo to slide a hand in. 

 

Kuroo gave a hum, pressing his forehead to Daichi's as he ran his hands down Daichi's pants, his fingers pressed over Daichi's thighs delving in deeper before dragging up to Daichi's groin. 

 

Kuroo murmured something, but Daichi didn't catch it and as he turned his head into Kuroo the other boy gave him another lavishing kiss. 

 

It was almost sweet—till Kuroo bit Daichi's bottom lip and simultaneously alighted his fingertips over Daichi's ever swelling erection. 

 

"Grruuaaaahhhh," Daichi groaned, gritting his teeth in the gag. 

 

Kuroo had already let go. He grinned as he gave a long lapse of his tongue over Daichi's offered lip before he cracked his eyes open to Daichi. 

 

"I need to take off your pants, Daichi-san." The way he spoke Daichi's name always made it sound so lewd. Just the way he pronounced it made it sexual some how, and Daichi always had trouble resolving it in his mind. 

 

"Would you prefer ass up on the carpet—or you know, I think you'd be more comfortable against the couch cushions." 

 

Daichi huffed out a breath, already knowing what ever he had to say was already being ignored as Kuroo stood. It appeared as if Kuroo had wanted to step around Daichi in order to get to the couch—but it seems he'd gotten distracted on the way, by Daichi's ear. He nabbed at the ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth. 

 

"Kurrrrooooooo," Daichi managed past the gag. 

 

"Of Course," Kuroo gave one last peck to Daichi's cheek before he leapt away to the couch. 

 

Jumping, Daichi was surprised as two couch cushions were dropped before him, stacked. He looked down at them for half a second before he felt Kuroo caressing the hair at the back of his neck—then he pushed Daichi head first into the cushions. 

 

Landing with an 'ompphhtt," Daichi found himself ass up before Kuroo. These were the moments Daichi, wondered, of all the people why in the world had he decided to let Kuroo have this? Daichi could have been content to snuggle and kiss with a girl, maybe. Even the gentleness of Asahi had a bit of charm to it. Then again, Daichi had never been okay to be content. Maybe he liked the rivalry turned devious a bit too much. 

 

Of course, Kuroo seated him self just at Daichi's ass as well. His hands were already back to Daichi's sweat pants, he tugged and pulled and prodded before tossing them away on the floor. That only left Daichi's boxer briefs, which were growing more snug the longer Kuroo touched him. 

 

And Kuroo was touching him again. His hands ran over Daichi's feet, over his calves, before gripping up to his thighs. Daichi let himself settle into the cushion as he looked around his shoulder to Kuroo. 

 

Peaking a smile to Daichi, Kuroo let his palms move a bit slower as they rubbed over Daichi. 

 

Daichi's eyes narrowed. Kuroo wasn't looking at him like normal. It was another one of those moments, Daichi could almost swear he sensed something different... 

 

Then Kuroo started running his hands over Daichi's ass. 

 

Looking forward, Daichi exhaled. 

 

"Oh come on, Daichi-san!" Kuroo cooed. "This is our favorite part!" 

 

Daichi didn't answer, only burying his face in the cushion. 

 

There was another snicker but Kuroo mostly just kept kneading Daichi's ass with his hands. He spread the, and then pushed them back together all with in the tight confines of Daichi's black taunt boxer briefs. 

 

"You know what might be fun," Kuroo purred 

 

Daichi was pretty sure he never liked the sound of those words. Craning his head back he was met just in time as Kuroo loosened his pants and slipped them off. Daichi's brow furrowed. What the hell—? Was Kuroo going to fuck him through the shorts? Not that it would surprise Daichi... Kuroo slipped his own boxers off as well. 

 

And then he placed his hand on a hip and cocked his pelvis. As if on cue, the long rosy red erection made it self quite known as it lifted. 

 

Daichi wanted to roll his eyes. He did this every fucking time! 

 

Kuroo stayed struck in his pose as he tilted his hips forward. Daichi felt as the long dick rest between the cleft of his ass as Kuroo slid it forward. 

 

And Kuroo was practically purring. 

 

He leaned forward, lips already traveling up Daichi's spine as his fingers reached around Daichi. 

 

"Nnnnahhhh," Daichi let out in relief as Kuroo finally rubbed his palm over Daichi's very visibly bulging groin. 

 

"Daichi-san," Kuroo cooed before kissing the top bump of Daichi's vertebra. 

 

In return, Daichi let his eyes drift closed as he finally relaxed fully against the cushions. 

 

It was almost simultaneously that Kuroo moved his hips forward. Daichi could feel his cock brush over his ass, feel as Kuroo rubbed himself against Daichi's boxer briefs. Kuroo's curled his hands over Daichi's skin, rubbing his palms up and over Daichi's back then up and over his arms. One hand grasped at Daichi's bound one and squeezed. 

 

"How's this?" Kuroo asked breathless. "You alright still?" 

 

Daichi flickered his eyes in a blink, processing past the amazing feeling of Kuroo rubbing against him before he gave a nod. 

 

"Good." Kuroo gasped and reached between them. 

 

Hook his finger up in one leg of Daichi's boxer briefs, Kuroo stretched the stretch polyester material up and thrust his hips forward, delving his cock into the space. 

 

Daichi almost felt his eyes roll back into his head as he could finally feel skin on skin contact of Kuroo's dick. It was pressed between Daichi's ass, long length against Daichi's puckering hole. It seemed Daichi wasn't the only own that needed a pause either, Kuroo released the boxer briefs from his fingers letting the material cling back and hold his cock snug between Daichi's ass. 

 

"God," Kuroo gasped as he finally started to grind again. 

 

"Nnnnhhhhhhhnnnnn." Daichi moaned as Kuroo ground his cock against his bare entrance. 

 

"Daichi-san." Kuroo cooed. 

 

When Daichi looked over his shoulder, he caught an image of Kuroo he wasn't soon to forget. Eyes closed, Kuroo clung his hands to Daichi's thighs, his back, his arms, where ever he could grip as his hips moved. The sensation on Daichi's end was foreign, but so arousing, and it looked to be how ever it felt on Kuroo's end he liked it. 

 

"Yeah, like that," Kuroo murmured as his hips picked up the pace. 

 

One of his hands struck out, long fingers diving through Daichi's hair again as Kuroo kept a steady motion of threading his dick through Daichi's ass. 

 

"Muuhhhh," Daichi grunted. It was intoxicating. It felt so close to exactly what he wanted, he felt himself pucker, the sensation of Kuroo rubbing against him but not entering him was a precipice Daichi wasn't sure he liked or not. 

 

It wasn't satisfying in any way, but that only made Daichi crave it even more. 

 

Then Kuroos fingers were back at his dick. Kuroo still just palmed his hand over Daichi, over the boxer breifs. It was that same feeling, that feeling Kuroo was so good at stimulating. It wasn't satisfying, it felt restrictive and yet it was so close to satisfying it was driving Daichi crazy. 

 

"Nuh," Kuroo let out and his hips picked up again. 

 

Daichi knew that tone. He perked. Though as Kuroo started to really move his hips against Daichi's ass he finally grasped Daichi through the boxer briefs and started to pump. Daichi couldn't stifle the groan leaking through the gag. 

 

"Yes," Kuroo's voice seemed desperate, and his hands moved with the same motivation as he grasped both hands at the junction of Daichi's thighs and hips. His fingers dug into the skin and he hunched over Daichi, using his grip to thrust him self more powerfully against Daichi's ass.

 

"Yes," he gasped again. 

 

Daichi groaned and pushed his hips back

 

"Nahhh!!" Kuroo growled then. His finger bit into Daichi's skin and Kuroo's eyes squeezed tight as he gave one last great thrust forward. 

 

In the next second, Daichi felt the slick rubbing as the cleft of his ass and subsequently his boxer briefs were well lubricated with Kuroo's semen. 

 

Kuroo had stopped moving though, his hand releasing Daichi's legs. 

 

"Wow," He gasped.

 

Craning his neck, Daichi could see Kuroo behind him. Narrow, lazy eyes were blinking down, golden irises running over the sight of Daichi's ass. His ass which was now covered in white flecks, Daichi could even make out the still cherry top of Kuroo's cock peaking from the back of his boxer briefs. His shorts were speckled and wet and Daichi was already feeling like they should come off. 

 

Kuroo was already sliding forward against him though. Daichi couldn't help but smile as Kuroo's hands were back at Daichi's skin. completely disregarding the mess of Daichi's back and ass, Kuroo slid over him pressing into him and a hand came around Daichi's neck, his fingers running up over Daichi's throat before directing Daichi's head back. 

 

Kuroo had already been kissing at Daichi's neck and shoulders and ears but he was making his way up. He pulled Daichi to sit up then, 

 

Long fingers tugged at Daichi's gag until the tie, soaked from Daichi's salvia was tugged down and left to rest at the base of Daichi's neck. In it's place Kuroo replaced it with himself, tilting Daichi's head back enough to kiss him. 

 

"Mhhhmmmm," Kuroo purred into the kiss as Daichi let his eyes flutter closed and responded to the kiss whole heartedly. 

 

Kuroo only half broke the kiss when he spoke next, "You want my mouth?" He asked before kissing a the side of Daichi's lips. "Or do you prefer I keep playing with you?" 

 

Daichi was a bit surprised Kuroo was asking him. Usually the lanky bedhead, just did what ever he wanted. 

 

"I want the shorts off." Daichi said softly. 

 

Kuroo chuckled but complied. Though as always he was playful as he dipped his fingers under Daichi's waistband a couple of times, one finger enticingly brushed against the base of Daichi's cock before He finally hooked his fingers in the shorts and tugged them down. Daichi moved his knees and fee to accommodate Kuroo pulling them off. 

 

With a nuzzle into Daichi's neck, Kuroo fleeted off towards the side table to retrieve a coke can. He took a drink before returning to Daichi. "Drink?"

 

Daichi gave a nod as Kuroo seated himself behind Daichi again. He reached around with the Coke can. His other hand was at Daichi's shoulder directing him to lean back into Kuroo as he tipped the can at Daichi's lips. 

 

After a couple gulps, Kuroo tipped the can back down. 

 

"That's enough." Daichi assured. 

 

Kuroo gave a nod and stood to replace the can on the side table. 

 

When Kuroo was finally back to Daichi his movements were loose again. Daichi couldn't help but smile as Kuroo sat behind him and pulled Daichi back into him with arms winding around Daichi's shoulders this time. 

 

Kuroo leaned back against the couch and gathered Daichi against him seeming content to let himself just rest there. 

 

This was typical. Kuroo once told Daichi after he came his limbs always felt tingly and soft for a while after. Daichi was pretty sure Kuroo liked to ride out the after effects like this, just lazy and languish. 

 

"I'm going to fuck you next time." 

 

Though eyes closed, Daichi gave a smile as he leaned his head back on Kuroo's shoulder. If Kuroo was starting with the dirty talk he wasn't all that far from starting a second round. 

 

"I was going to stop a moment ago. I told myself when I get to my peak I'm going to stop and we'd start preparing you and I'd get to enter you with one hell of a hard dick." Kuroo continued to purr in Daichi's ear. "But then you were so plaint for me. God, that moan sent me over the edge and then you pushed back into me and there was no way I could get myself to freeze frame." 

 

It was Daichi's turn to chuckle as he turned his head in and kissed the edge of Kuroo's jaw. 

 

"Daichi-san," Kuroo purred as he turned his head in as well. his hand had drifted down, fingers alighting over Daichi's still hard length again. 

 

"Don't stop." Daichi ordered. It seemed eons since he'd been allowed to release and Kuroo was driving him crazy. 

 

Kuroo just snickered and his fingers traced up and down the side of Daichi's erection. "Let me have some more fun?" He turned his face into Daichi. His breath was husky again against Dahchi's temple. 

 

Daichi gave a snort. "You're not having fun now?"

 

"I always have fun with Daichi-san." Kuroo assured but he was already grinning. "I just want to make sure you're down for another roller coaster ride." 

 

Pulling in a breath, Daichi already knew he was going to say yes. He always did. But he couldn'tlet Kuroo win so easily. 

 

"Come on, You know I'll make it good." 

 

He always did. That was why Daichi kept coming back after all. 

 

Looking away to the floor, Daichi finally gave a nod. "Do what you want." He murmured. 

 

With a push, Daichi found himself pushed back over the couch cushions. Kuroo hunched over him, his grin preditorial and eyes already gleaming as he gazed over Daichi's skin hungrily. "I won't make you regret it." 

 

He probably wouldn't ever let Daichi forget it either. Not that it mattered at that point. Daichi was already drowning in Kuroo's black magic. 

 

All thoughts of his current emotional state drained away the moment Kuroo started to pull at Daichi's dick though. 

 

"Ohhhh," Daichi let out, his eyed alighting up. He'd waited so long for that. 

 

"You'll love this." Kuroo continued to assure. 

 

Daichi didn't doubt it, but then again if Kuroo kept jerking him off Daichi was pretty sure he'd be cool with what ever came next. 

 

"Et et et et et!" Daichi let out and his spine arched as he finally felt what came next. 

 

There was another snicker but Kuroo didn't stop and Daichi felt it again, the wet slither of Kuroo's tongue—

 

"Kuroo..." Daichi said. His eyes were wide this time and he jerked his head back to try and look over his shoulder. he jerked against his bound hands for the first time then as his eyes met Kuroo's golden gaze. 

 

The deviant at his ass just licked his lips, giving Daichi a wide cheshire grin before he bent and started to lapse at Daichi's bare entrance again. 

 

"What--?" Daichi wasn't sure what he'd expected but this hadn't been on the list. "Kuroo," He ground out as his ass clenched as Kuroo swiped his tongue over him again. 

 

"You've been so good to me lately I thought I'd repay the services." Kuroo explained as if it was just some little thing he was doing for Daichi.

 

"It's--" Daichi couldn't think of what to say. His ass was still covered in Kuroo's—well his jizz was all still back there. "Your cum is still--"

 

"It adds just a bit of flavor to your sweet ass." Kuroo cut Daichi, short. "Now no more complaints, I told you, you'll like it! Rim jobs are the best!"

 

"It's disgusting," Daichi finally blurted out.

 

"Well that's a rather hasty conclusion for someone who's never had one." Daichi flushed as he let his inexperience show once again in front of Kuroo. He could almost feel the condescending tone rolling off Kuroo. "Stop your fretting! I'm the one doing the licking! You'll beg me for this again when I'm done, i promise." 

 

Daichi already felt like he begged Kuroo for way more then was dignified so Daichi highly doubted that in the least bit. 

 

Letting out a huff, Daichi adjusted his bound hands behind him again and let his cheek rest against the couch cushion. 

 

Kuroo was sitting up a bit behind him, one tan hand came forward rubbing over Daichi's ass cheek. "I can continue then?" he prompted. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Daichi huffed out an answer. "Alright." 

 

"Splendid." Kuroo growled as he stooped again. 

 

"If you really want me to stop, just say so," Kuroo gave one last hope. 

 

Daichi gave a nod. 

 

Kuroo was back to attacking him though. He kissed at Daichi's ass first this time. He pecked at the peak of Daichi's tailbone before he started to leave a saliva drenched trail down the cleft of Daichi's ass. strong tan hands were at Daichi's cheeks, the kneaded the flesh a few times, rubbing and pawing over Daichi's bare skin for what seemed like minutes on end before finally spreading his ass open. Daichi was so quiet he could hear both of them breathing in the small space of time. He could hear the wet click of Kuroo's tongue then as well. As Diachi was spread open, making room Kuroo kissed his way farther in.

 

When Kuroo licked across Daichi's puckering hole again Daichi flicked his eyes closed. It was wet . But it felt different then Kuroo lapsing at his neck. And oooooohhhhhhh It felt fucking good! 

 

Daichi bit his lip as a squeaked moan escaped. The wet smack of Kuroo's tongue sounded as he pulled away and Daichi shivered a the cool air now becoming familiar over him. 

 

"Shhhh, Daichi-san." Kuroo was back in full swing as he rubbed his hands up and down Daichi's thighs again. "Relax into it." 

 

Daichi hid his face in the cushions. 

 

This time as Kuroo pulled his ass open and Kuroo started to mouth over Daichi's hole, Daichi couldn't hold back. he tried to remember how to breath. God, why was Kuroo always right?! His tongue was warm as it pressed over his bare skin. Daichi felt his toes start to curl and his thighs shake. 

 

Kuroo rubbed a hand at the inside of Daichi's thigh. 

 

The gasp that escaped was certainly involuntary. but wow, that felt so good and Kuroo knew how sensitive the inside of Daichi's legs were. 

 

"Yes," Daichi gasped again. 

 

"Feeling good now?" Kuroo teased. 

 

Daichi blinked but didn't look back. "Shut up." He bit out. 

 

Kuroo just chuckled as he bent to press on that delirious wet heat to Daichi's entrance again. 

 

Kuroo obliged as he kissed and licked and sucked at Daichi's ass even more, and his fingers pet at the inside of this thighs. 

 

"Mmmnnnn," Daichicouldn't even hold still. His hips canted up and he knew he was getting flushed. Wow, It was so great. He pressed his forehead into the cushion, his toes flipping under to grip the carpet so he could get some traction. 

 

"Mhhh,, yeah," Daichi whined, his hips trying to pull himself back with his feet. 

 

Kuroo was more then likely still watching Daichi with that fucking gold spun gaze but Daichi couldn't say he much cared pas the thought. He just wanted more. 

 

"In," He begged. 

 

Kuroo was grasping at his thighs now, trying to hold Daichi still as his tongue complied and he thrust the slick muscle in against Daichi's hole. 

 

Daichi panted and squirmed against the cushion trying to twist and look back at Kuroo. 

 

It was that same feeling rising. The push of feeling so amazing, His body hummed and his muscles filled with the want of and yet the pull of not quite enough. Daichi was getting drunk on the feeling his limbs jerked against his restraints and—

 

God, he was panting now. his muscles coiled and hands fisting, Daichi found he couldn't do anything but press his head into the cushion.

 

He could hear Kuroo licking his lips again. his thighs shook as he held himself there. Daichi could hear his own breathing, his heart was racing out of control in his chest. 

 

A tan hand soared over Daichi's ass and up over his spine. "Let go," Kuroo urged. fingers skimming every vertebrae on the way up, Kuroo was crawling over his companion, his lips followed the path of his hand. "I din't tie you up so you could hold yourself back," 

 

Daichi didn't look back at the minx nuzzling into his hair behind him. 

 

It was so much easier for Kuroo some how. 

 

But like the tide, Kuroo was resending back again and this time when lips met flesh, Daichi's almost choked. 

 

Kuroo suckled at the head of Daichi's erection for only a moment before he replaced his hand again, giving long leisurely strokes and his mouth again pressed to Daichi's tail bone. 

 

It was just enough to have Daichi utterly wasted as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

"Come on," Kuroo beckoned before he leaned in again. His tongue pressed in and his breath was so hot against Daichi's skin. 

 

HIs feet curled again, his thighs squeezed tight, muscles taunt as he staved off the coming coil he was so familiar with when he was with Kuroo. 

 

"God," Daichi gasped. 

 

Kuroo was fucking him now, with his god damn talented tongue! the slide was slow and wet, so horribly, wonderfully wet. Kuroo wasn't holding anything back as Daichi could hear the wet fleshy sound in tandem with the slick slide into him. It felt overwhelming and amazing and Daichi felt his shoulders hunch, hiding his face against the couch cushions. 

 

"Yes," He gritted out, his eyes squeezed shut he could feel every smooth thrust of Kuroo in against his pucker in excruciating detail. 

 

Kuroo's free hand was up to Daichi's' ass holding him open and kneading the flesh at the same time. Daichi knew if he chanced to look up he'd find those golden eyes on him. It was the sweetest torture and his arms strained against Kuroo's belt. 

 

He felt like he was just at the peak and he curled his head in more. This was always the hardest part. They part he knew shouldn't take every ounce of himself to overcome. Kuroo had never been cruel to him and yet-- the fear was still there. 

 

"Muhh," Daichi couldn't stop from spilling from his mouth. 

 

Kuroo usually all comments and wit, didn't utter a thing as he kept his mouth up and wrapped his hand around Daichis's cock, tugging at it now insistent. 

 

All at once he summited, and Daichi couldn't stop it as his body arched and he curled in against the cushions, his cock spurting and every muscle in his body going mad with the pulsing spasms of an orgasm. 

 

When it was all over, Daichi still didn't open his eyes. 

 

Coming back to reality, he felt Kuroo's fingers at his wrists. they plucked a the belts fastenings till it was loose and he slide the restraints away. His hands were warm and pawing as they rubbed over Daichi's forearms. 

 

Still trying to catch his breath, Daichi didn't move as he felt Kuroo slithering over him, covering him. Like a cat grooming it's partner, Kuroo was all licks and tongue at Daichi's ear and neck. Kuroo cooed sweet little nothings, mostly just, "Daichi-san... Daichi-san..." 

 

Daichi had a suspicion Kuroo just might like the way he tasted better then the rest of him. But still, ever slowly Daichi blinked his eyes open, his hand reaching up. Still all feline instinct, Kuroo nudged his black hair into Daichi's hand as he practically continued to purr over Daichi. Lazily, Daichi curled his fingers in the soft hair and tried to let himself ride out the last tingle of the experience. 

 

He wasn't allowed to rest long though as Kuroo was already tugging him to turn over. Obscenely long arms wound their way around Daichi and were prodding and posturing Daichi how Kuroo liked him. When Daichi finally came around enough he reddened, feeling the amorous nature of his partner was very much visible. 

 

Kuroo was all wild eyes and feral movements. His hands were slick Daichi realized as they slid over Daichi. He was hungry again, and Daichi felt himself shutter as Kuroo covered him again. on his back, it was easier for Daichi to move his hands over Kuroo’s shoulders and pet his wild hair. 

 

Kuroo came alive under the menstruations, his shoulders flexing and head curling into nuzzle against Daichi's neck. 

 

"I want you," and that was all the notice Daichi reserved before a slender finger was wiggling into him. 

 

"Mhhhh," Daichi hummed in acknowledgement. He turned his head into Kuroo. 

 

He was only granted the briefest of enthralled kisses before Kuroo was leaning back, his free hand holding Daichi's knees up and out. 

 

There wasn't much teasing this time. Daichi realized Kuroo had produced Oil from somewhere and he used ample amounts of it as he worked his fingers into Daichi. 

 

Kuroo was climbing over Daichi then, all greedy looks and hands as he pushed Daichi's knees up and then was suddenly sliding into Daichi. 

 

Daichi sucked in fast, gasping for air, eyes wide and hands frozen at Kuroo's forearms as he tried to process. It usually wasn't this fast. He must have put on some show for Kuroo to be this over-eager. 

 

The feline over him, was already nipping at Daichi's chin then his nose before he found Daichi's mouth. Daichi felt like he was utterly possessed as Kuroo dominated his mouth and thrust into him all with in the same smooth stroke. 

 

Daichi let the groan eek out as he raised a hand, his fingers gripping at Kuroo's shoulders. 

 

"You are so fucking hot," Kuroo snarled over him. 

 

His mouth was hot on Daichi's skin and devouring of him. 

 

Daichi gasped as Kuroo thrust into him again. The strokes were long and hard, but slow enough that Daichi felt every inch. His toes curled again and he let out long exhale as Kuroo thrust fast back into him, followed by the slow drag back. 

 

Somehow in the rough play, Daichi had been pushed forward on the couch cushions. He slowly let his head rest back, his head falling off the edge. He sucked in another fast breath, his eyes flicking closed as he tried to concentrate on Kuroo's deliberate fucking. Daichi should have known though, there was no way Kuroo could resist Daichi's bare throat so close in reach. 

 

With a growling moan, Kuroo mouthed his teeth over Daichi's Adam's apple. It felt amazing, Daichi mused to himself. Somehow in all Kuroo's cocky nature and snarky comments, his possessive nature was all consuming of Daichi and he'd become addicted to the feeling. 

 

The tenuous balance they'd struck on the stacked cushions couldn't hold up though and they tumbled to the floor. Kuroo was far from letting that stop him though as he scrambled back over Daichi, entering him again with a swift thrust and caged his head between his long arms on the floor.

 

"Daichi-san," Kuroos purr was becoming more of a growl the longer they continued and Daichi answered with a hum, only half minding as Kuroo lifted his hips and slid under him, pulling and tugging till Daichi was in his lap. Daichi squeezed his legs in on instinct, giving Kuroo the leverage to start thrusting his hips again. Daichi moaned at the onslaught. He felt flushed and out of breath and so fucking good. 

 

Daichi concerned himself with the soft feel of Kuroos hair and the way he always hovered over Daichi. Their lips were so close and Kuroo was hunched over him, thrusting fast and relentless. The assault of scarring affection was quickly becoming too much for Daichi again in the span of only a few minutes. 

 

Kuroo yowled, his shoulders were hunching and strained over Daichi, but two big hands were diving to either side of Daichi’s face, holding him there as Kuroo’s cat eyes bore into Daichi. Daichi tried to lurch up, only managing to nudge their noses in the rough and tumble of uncoordinated thrusting. But he wanted-- he was so close-- and Kuroo--

 

Finally the boy complied and they were kissing, Daichi's hands were pulling this time, tugging on Kuroo's hairs at his skin and urging him as close as they could get. The heat of flushed skin pressing into Daichi was overwhelming. 

 

Then Kuroo was yowling again, breaking the kiss his face contorted and he buried his face in at Daichi's neck. His hands fisted in Daichi's hair and his body shook with the rapture. 

 

Daichi sucked in a sharp breath as he felt it as well, his head laying flat on the carpet, he panted for breath as the last shock waves worked through Kuroo over him. 

 

He was practically liquid, Daichi should have remembered that, every time Kuroo came like that he was all boneless limbs and jelly legs, and in the next few seconds Daichi was slid to the floor fully and Kuroo oozed out over him, head on Daichi's chest as he let himself spread languish over the carpet—and Daichi.

 

In the few transpiring moments, Daichi tried to regain his bearings. That had been a bit more intense then he had anticipated. Slowly, he struggled up onto his elbow, prying himself out from under Kuroo's hold. The feline grumbled a weak protest, hands tangling and limbs trying to lock around Daichi. Daichi still managed to wiggle out enough he could prop himself up onto his hands, sitting up to survey the room. 

 

They'd made quite a mess of things. the couch had been torn apart, sweat and semen had been smeared across pillows... and cushions... and the floor.Their cloths were scattered haphazard. Daichi paled a bit as he thought about the clean up they'd need to institute before The Kuroo Parentals™ showed up. 

 

It was the purring sound that alerted Daichi at first. when Daichi looked down it was those eerie eyes that really made Daichi balk. 

 

"Kuroo..." He said a bit hesitant. 

 

Kuroo was already wiggling down, happily fitting himself into Daichi's lap. 

 

He gave a grin up at Daichi before Happily licking over the head of Daichi's a bit more then half hard cock. 

 

It was like an electric pulse was sent through Daichi as the sensation shivered through him. He barely managed to stay up on his arms. 

 

"I'm afraid,I'm just not down with you yet, Sawamura." Kuroo smirked again before he leaned in to lapse his tongue up the underside of Daichi. 

 

“Wha—" His hand struck out to Kuroos hair. 

 

Kuroo didn't seem to like the idea of Daichi speaking again though cause what ever he had to say was silenced as Kuroo popped the head into his mouth and sucked. 

 

“Gahhhh—!" Shoulders hunched, Daichi curled around Kuroo, reforming over the sensation of utter blissful torture. 

 

It was like arousalwas being pulled from him at the finger tips of Kuroo's black magic. It had to be some sort of witchcraft, Daichi was convinced, because his erection was rising to the challenge unnaturally fast. 

 

"Kurr..." Daichi trailed off. 

 

But like a cat with a mouse, Kuroo paid Daichi no mind as he slurped a lick up over the head, licking up a bead of pre-cum on the way. How the hell did Daichi have anything even left?! Daichi's eyes went wide as he tried to strike a hand out to support himself upright again. with a lazy eye roll in Daichi's direction. Kuroo sucked Daichi's head back into that-- wonderful, soft, hot mouth, God Daichi wasn't going to last long. Oh god, it was so wet and Kuroo swirled his tongue over the slit. 

 

With an artful hand, Kuroo, splayed his fingers on Daichi's chest before giving the slightest of pushes,. And with that Daichi lost his balance, shoulders hitting back onto the carpet. He moaned with the action, his hands fisting first in Kuroo's hair before he rethought and fisted in his own hair. 

 

Kuroo started to work slowly down Daichi's length, and Daichi's hips left the carpet to meet him. deep panting accompanied the pop of sound as Kuroo released Daichi at the peak of the assent and Daichi fell back to the carpet with a 'omppffftt' moaned out. 

 

Kuroo was immediately back to licking, his long tongue giving lavish wet lapps over from root to tipbefore back again. 

 

“Kur—" Daichi panted, his chest heaving. 

 

This didn't feel like before. He felt the climax, he could tell the coat tail sensation a mile away, but it was so much more—forced. It was like Kuroo was hitting through him with a wrecking ball and in the space between he was flushing out Daichi’s orgasm. 

 

It was blissful to the point of painful. It was maddening and it was all Daichi could think about.

 

Kuroo bent and had Daichi in his mouth again, bobbing his head a couple times he finally started to move down. 

 

"Nehhh," Daichi gasped and his body reformed again, his hips bucked up and feet sprawled before contracting his toes curled as his hands fisted. 

 

"Yesss," Daichi breathed as Kuroo relaxed, letting Daichi's length slide out of his mouth slowly.he captured the head though and gave another one of those pulling sucked before moving back down. 

 

"Ohhhhh, " Daichi's eyes squeezed shut. he found Kuroo's hair again and his fingers tangled. "Please, yesssss." He squeaked out. 

 

Kuroo gave a hum, the sensation rumbling through Daichi's cock in a way that made his knees buckle again. 

 

Then Kuroo moved into another up and down, making Daichi roll his hips with the action. 

 

Kuroo shuffled forward, locking his hands under Daichi's back, holding him up and in Kuroo's mouth. 

 

“I'm—" Daichi tried to struggle out. “It's—KURROOOOO!" He whined as the man bobbed his head again. 

 

Daichi felt devoured by Kuroo's golden gaze. His breath felt just out of reach. It was stalled, second priority to the budding, forming feeling in the pit of his essence. Daichi tried to shudder out breathe and Kuroo was sucking again. 

 

he'd moved back, his lips around Daichi’s head he was sucking now, and hard. Daichi panted and moaned and his limbs felt like they would shudder and contort with each passing second he couldn't managed to spill. 

 

It felt like Kuroo was pulling it from through a wall again. It was all haze and Kuroo's wet mouth and the swirl of his tongue and—

 

Daichi gasped for air as it all broke through the surface and he was coming. Kuroo only sucked harder. 

 

Like fighting his way through ice Daichi felt himself break through the surface, into blinding white hot feeling rushing through his veins like fire. his hips kicked up an inch higher as Kuroo sucked him dry. 

 

Then it was all over, Daichi felt like Kuroo had sucked his very soul out. He had probably caged it, keeping it, never letting Daichi go, and forever holding him like that, powerless to him. 

 

Daichi collapsed back to the carpet all sweaty heaps and finally able to gulp down air. 

 

Kuroo let the softened member slide from his mouth before he licked at the over sensitive head a few more times, cleaning any evidence up before he turned his gaze back up to Daichi. 

 

"You are beyond perfect." Kuroo purred as he crawled up over Daichi

 

At first, all Daichi could manage was a mumbled hum as he lay sapped and sprawled. 

 

Kuroo pressed his skin over Daichi's, coming over him to rest on his elbows, hovering over Daichi. 

 

It was a few seconds, Daichi finally regaining his breath before he realized Kuroo over him. "What are you doing?" Daichi managed out. 

 

There was the quirk of a grin again and Daichi didn't bother with pursuing the question as he let his head rest back on the carpet. 

 

One thing had become clear—Kuroo was practically purring as he settled in over Daichi. His nipped at Daichi's ear, licking a his way up along Daichi's jaw line. 

 

"Please tell me you're done." Daichi almost pleaded. 

 

Kuroo gave a devious grin again eyes flashing up to Daichi again."For now." He pecked a kiss to the tip of Daichi's nose. 

 

Daichi gave a huff and sentenced himself to rest before Kuroo could turn to more amorous activities yet again. 

 

 

* * *

 

Blinking awake, Daichi was aware of Kuroo nibbling at his ear again. It was always his ear, or his neck or sometimes biting at his collar bone. Kuroo could never be normal. It had never been sweet. It was always arsenic laced sugar with him. Like the cat he emulated, Daichi wasn't sure sometimes if when he reached out to pet him if Kuroo would bite him (lovingly, Kuroo would protest) or start purring. 

 

What round were they on? Then again what constituted rounds? He'd come twice down stairs and Kuroo— he'd come at least that before pulling Daichi up the stairs. 

 

Noticing two golden eyes peering up at him Daichi tipped his head in Kuroo's direction. 

 

Kuroo smiled. "Hungry now?" 

 

Daichi tried to resolve in his head what type of hunger Kuroo was talking about. 

 

"Let's make pasta." Kuroo proclaimed, shooting up to sit up. He was over Daichi, sitting practically in his lap, the sheets pooled around the two of them. All bright-eyed and mischievous, it seemed he was back to his peppy self for now. 

 

Daichi reached up, petting his hand over Kuroo's arm. "Maybe we should order something." 

 

Kuroo gave another sly grin. "Afraid I'm gonna poison your food, Sawamura?" 

 

Daichi snorted. For all he was concerned, Kuroo already had. Daichi was here after all, laying in bed with the captan of another team. How was that treason enough not proof of some sort of treachery?

 

Daichi hummed in answer though. 

 

"You can watch me cook." Kuroo smirked as he spoke the words. "I promise I'll make it quite the show." 

 

Yeah, Daichi didn't doubt that at all that Kuroo would make it worth his while to watch—to eat though was a new concept Daichi couldn't fathom. 

 

"Have some faith in me," Kuroo urged. 

 

Daichi rolled his eyes. "But if we order food, we don't have to get out of bed till tomorrow..." 

 

"Oh come on, cooking will be fun!" Kuroo exclaimed, he was already climbing off Daichi and snaking into a pair of draw string pants left on his floor. 

 

Daichi stayed where he was for a few moments, thinking. 

 

"Won't your parents be coming home?" 

 

Kuroo glanced over his shoulder, a look that spoke, 'silly Sawamura.’ but he quirked up a smile. "I've told you, don't worry about them. They're not coming home anytime soon." 

 

That was when Daichi finally slid an elbow under him to sit up. He wondered if he should, before — "Are they ever home Kuroo?" 

 

There wasn't an answer for several long seconds as Kuroo adjusted the draw string on the pants before he pressed a hand into the mattress and kissed Daichi on the cheek. "Come on, Sawamura. I'm getting hungry." 

 

He probably should have let it go. But Daichi couldn't. He snatched Kuroo's hand keeping him there. 

 

"Why are they never here Kuroo?" Daichi asked in a much more solid voice. 

 

There was a tick of Kuroo's head then, the fire of a challenge alit in his eyes. "Why are you always here?" 

 

Frowning, Daichi didn't let go of Kuroo's hand. "That's not the same." 

 

"You're right." Kuroo hissed. "We're not." He sighed and leaned forward, letting his weight sink back into the bed. "If we're going to talk about my unresolved issues don't think that yours aren't up for open season as well." 

 

Daichi retracted. "I wouldn't know what you're talking about." 

 

" 'Course not, I'm not Suga after all." 

 

"What the hell does that mean?" Daichi growled.

 

"Well I only guessed before, though you just confirmed it." Kuroo let one of his vicious smiles spread. 

 

Daichi released Kuroo then, pulling his hand back to himself, a hard expression etched on his face. 

 

In half a second, playful was back though as Kuroo pushed up to his hands and knees and crawled across the bed to Daichi. Despite Daichi's frown, Kuroo nuzzled his way back in for a kiss to Daichi's lips. 

 

"I think we both know we're a substitute for something we can't have." Kuroo cooed. He lifted his hand to run his finger tips up over Daichi's jaw line and up over his brow. "Now let me keep pretending and come down stairs and eat some spaghetti with me." 

 

Daichi finally huffed and nodded. 

 

As he sat up from the bed, swinging his feet to the floor, he couldn't help the sigh. He still pulled on some boxer briefs and a shirt before letting Kuroo interlace their fingers and tug him down stairs. 

 

If Kuroo wanted to play house, that was fine with Daichi, he came here to get lost anyway. Might as well let it be Kuroo's enchanted fairytale to run away with.

**Author's Note:**

> [pitchgold.tumblr.com](http://pitchgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
